Back In God's Hands
by Ruusukainen
Summary: It's funny how fast things can change. SS


**A/N - **Okay. This is probably a stupid story, but I just had to write. The songs are by 3 Doors Down. It is kind of based on the book _Lovestory _by Erich Segal.

**Summary -**It's funny how fast things can change. SS-oneshot.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Back In God's Hands**

* * *

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide_

Seth would always remember the day when her wife was lifted to the ambulance. She had just suddenly blacked out. Seth had went hysterical and had just called 911.

She drove after them and ended up in a full waiting room. _''Summer is in critical condition. She hasn't woken up yet so you'll have to wait.''_

Seth called his parents and told them what had happened. They promised to come right away. And Ryan and Taylor, too.

It was like they had been in the room next to this. Or maybe Seth just was too dazed to realise the time.

"Seth?" His mom's rushed voice came from the hallway. Next thing he knew he had arms wrapped around himself. "My Gosh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... It's Summer."

Just then the doctor stepped in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Burton. I believe you're the family of Summer Cohen." He saw the people around him nod their heads. "I have some news."

"Does it have something to do with the leukemia?" Seth asked carefully.

Everybody fell silent.

"Leukemia?" Sandy was the first one to speak.

"Ahm... Summer has has it over six months. She didn't want anyone else to know,'' Seth said lowering her gaze to his hands.

"Oh, Seth..." Taylor said, hugging him tightly. She was openly crying. Ryan gave an one armed hug and supported Taylor.

"I'm fine guys, really. Summer's not."

"That's right," the doctor said. "I just came to say that Summer's awake. And she's asking you."

"I better get going then." Seth left the room and left the stunned family behind.

He needed to see Summer before it was too late.

_Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_

* * *

"Summer?"

Summer opened her eyes and recognized the beautiful face of her husband.

"Hey..." Her voice was rough and it was hard to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

She thought for a long moment before a tear fell from the corned of her eye.

"I think I'm dieing," she whispered, seriously. "That's the fact that we've been avoiding for the past six months."

"I know..."

"It's time to face the truth. I think I'll die tonight."

Seth fell silent and just stared.

"But I would like to die at home. In my own bed. Please?" Summer's voice was now so soft that it was almost hard to hear it.

"Whatever you like." Seth stood up and gave her a long hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Our family is in the waiting room. They know."

Summer nodded. "Tell them to meet us at the house. I want them to be there. If they want to come."

"Of course. Rest now. We have a long night ahead."

Summer shut her eyes and her face relaxed.

Seth just stared.

* * *

They were all gathered in the Cohen's living room. The mood in the room was sad and many had tears in their eyes.

Summer was in her bed upstairs. She had asked to see them one at a time, to say goodbye.

Seth saw how his dad came down the stares. He had tears in his eyes, too, and he didn't even try to hide them.

"Seth..." he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's asking for you."

"Okay," he said and got up. Everyone watched as he got up the stairs and went to meet his wife. Probably for the very last time.

* * *

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

Summer was laying on the bed, facing the door. She smiled tiredly, as she saw her husband.

They looked at each other for a while.

"Hold me," Summer whispered, the pain visible on her face.

Seth picked her up and sat on the sofa in front of the bedroom window. She hold on to him, knowing, that she wouldn't be able to after a moment.

She knew it was time. She knew it was time to fly up in heaven and finally be in God's hands. She knew no greater gift than that.

"I'm sorry..." Seth said. "I'm sorry I couldn't make things better."

"I wouldn't have done anything differently."

She looked directly in his eyes and told him the truth.

"I love you, Cohen. I've loved you every minute for the past ten years."

"I know, Sum, I know," he whispered, a huge lump tickling in his troath. He wouldn't cry. Not now.

"Even if I could start my life over I would still die. We all do. Eventually."

She held on to her gaze and gave him her warmest smile ever. Her eyes slid shut and and she sank into Seth's arms.

And then she was gone.

She was still laying in his arms, but all the life was missing.

She wasn't Summer anymore.

Summer was gone.

She was back in God´s hands. She was sitting on a cloud, watching how her husband fell apart.

_So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone_

* * *


End file.
